


Waiting

by Liz1927



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz1927/pseuds/Liz1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es el primer fic que publico. Ha sido idea de alguien muy especial para mi. Sé que no es muy bueno.Tened piedad :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que publico. Ha sido idea de alguien muy especial para mi. Sé que no es muy bueno.Tened piedad :)

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así?- Su tono era desesperado.  
Sam miró a su hermano a los ojos y dijo:  
-No lo sé, Dean. No he encontrado nada en el búnker que nos pueda dar una pista de cuanto va a durar ésto.  
Dean miró el cuerpo aparentemente inerte del ángel y el corazón se le encojió. Maldijo su ignorancia. Maldijo el no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba antes.  
-A simple vista, parece una especie de coma.- Dijo Sam. -Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.  
-Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta, Sam. El nos necesitaba. Le hemos fallado.  
Sam se aclaró la garganta y dijo:  
-Es cierto que deberíamos habernos dado cuenta, Dean. Pero hemos conseguido sacar a Lucifer. Yo creo que, al menos, es una victoria.  
Dean miró a su hermano, tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Una victoria? A él no se lo parecía; habían perdido a Cas. Y Dean sabía, por pasadas ocasiones, que era algo que no soportaba. Cada vez que perdía a Cas, una parte de él moría.  
-¡¿ A ti te parece una victoria?!-Dean había elevado el tono de voz. -¡Lo hemos perdido, Sam! ¡Perdido!  
-Dean, eso no lo sabes. Quizá sea normal que esté así. Ha estado mucho tiempo con Lucifer en un recipiente. Y estoy seguro de que ha sido una pelea continua. Probablemente esté agotado y simplemente necesite recuperarse. Cas es fuerte, Dean. Más de lo que creemos. Estoy seguro.  
Dean bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que, silenciosas, corrían por sus mejillas. No podía. No podía soportarlo. No otra vez.  
Se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas y se puso en pié. Echó una última mirada al cuerpo de Cas y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba estar solo.  
-¡Dean! -Sam llamaba a su hermano mientras este recorría el pasillo en dirección a su habitación.  
Al ver que Dean no respondía Sam suspiró y volvió a mirar a Cas.  
\- Necesito que te recuperes, tío. Mi hermano te necesita. Yo también pero, él te necesita más. Por favor, Cas. Si me oyes, por favor, tienes que luchar.  
Mientras, en su habitación, Dean estaba sentado en su cama. Allí, donde nadie podía verle, estaba dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas,él no podía dejar de pensar que había fallado a Cas. Que debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Había tenido varias ocasiones para darse cuenta. Ahora lo veía muy claro. Y, para él, éso era fallarle, puesto que Cas siempre había sido capaz de darse cuenta de cuando algo no iba bien en él. Siempre. Y él no había podido hacerlo hasta que el mismísimo Lucifer se había descubierto él mismo.  
Enterró la cara en las palmas de sus manos y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado.  
Pasaron las horas. Dean no supo si habían sido dos o diez. Lo único que sabía era que el dolor que sentía no desaparecía. Suspiró. Ya no tenía fuerzas para llorar.  
Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
Dean frunció el ceño y gritó:  
\- ¡Maldita sea, Sam! ¡Déjame en paz!  
Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron. Dean maldijo entre dientes y se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a pegar a Sam un puñetazo por no dejarle en paz.  
Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo en cuanto abrió la puerta. El tiempo se detuvo.   
En el umbral de la puerta estaba Cas. Observándole de aquella manera que sólo él hacía.  
El estómago de Dean se hundió en un vacío desconocido para él hasta entonces.  
-¿Cas? -La voz de Dean sonaba confusa y rota.  
\- Dean...  
Ante la sorpresa de Cas, Dean le abrazó. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. En cuanto oyó su nombre de los labios de Cas no pudo soportarlo más. Sólo Cas decía su nombre de aquella manera. Y él pensó que jamás volvería a oírlo.  
Y rompió a llorar de nuevo.  
Cas respondió al abrazo de Dean, aunque la reacción le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Había ido dispuesto a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Pero ahora no importaba. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar, cierto. Pero ahora todo aquello podía esperar.


End file.
